This Life
by Misha
Summary: A chance sighting leads Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy to learn of the mistreatment that the Boy Who Lived suffers at the hands of his Muggle relations. As a result he is adopted as their son and thus his life is very different than it might have been.
1. Prologue

is Life By Misha  
  
Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me!  
  
Author's Notes- This is a strange, twisted alternate universe story. In it, I play with a lot of details and I don't go with the background that I use in most of my stories, as you'll find in the prologue. I've seen a couple stories where the Malfoys raised Harry and I thought I might put my own spin on it. I take liberties with the characters. I've made Lily a half- blood not a Muggle-born, because it made things easier for me. Okay? I've also decided that if anybody can be redeemed, that means Lucius can be too. So I make him nicer, still edgy and creepy, but not evil. Again, it's explained in the prologue. And I decided that with Lucius so cold, Narcissa must have a warmer side. I know it's not evident in the little bit we've seen of her in the books, but it's only one scene and she was in the company of people she didn't like, so she can't be judged on that alone. The changes in Draco and Harry are natural, given the change of circumstances. As for the change in Snape's character, that too is explained early on. Oh, and the first couple chapters will deal with Harry's childhood and his first year at Hogwarts, but the bulk of the story will take place in his fifth year, okay? Well, that's all, enjoy!  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Summery- A chance sighting leads Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy to learn of the mistreatment that the Boy Who Lived suffers at the hands of his Muggle relations. As a result he is adopted as their son and thus his life is very different than it might have been.  
  
Spoilers- All four books.  
  
Prologue  
  
~1984~  
  
Narcissa Malfoy made a face as she entered the Muggle clothing store.  
  
She absolutely hated Muggles and avoided them most of the time.  
  
However, she was quite fond of Muggle clothes and her wardrobe needed replenishing. It was true that she could have gone to the Muggle shops in Diagon Alley, but they didn't offer enough variety to suit her.  
  
So, with her three and a half-year-old son, Draco, in tow, Narcissa had decided on a day of shopping. She flipped through the racks, anxious to spend as little time there as necessary.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a sharp female voice. "You leave poor little Duddy alone, you rotten boy!"  
  
Narcissa looked over, curious despite herself, to see a tall, skinny woman swat a skinny little boy. The woman then leaned down and fussed over a fat thing, twice the other boy's size.  
  
Narcissa's eyebrows went up at the woman's behavior. It was obvious that the smaller boy was unable to pick on the bigger one, no matter what the woman claimed.  
  
However, she was about to turn around, uninterested, when she got a better looked at the smaller boy. He was the spitting image of James Potter.  
  
Her eyes widened, realizing that the boy had to be Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. She knew that he had gone to live with Lily's Muggle sister, but...  
  
Narcissa frowned, suddenly disturbed by what she saw. Was it possible that the Boy Who Lived was being mistreated?  
  
Narcissa picked up Draco and hustled him out of the store. She would come back for her clothes, something much more important had come up.  
  
She had to know what was going on with the Potter boy.  
  
She'd have Lucius look into it.  
  
***  
  
"So, I was right, he is being mistreated." Narcissa said a few days later.  
  
Lucius nodded. "It would appear so."  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" Narcissa asked.  
  
She was under no pretenses that her husband had served the Dark Lord. But she was also one of the few to know that he had been a double agent, along with his close friend, Severus Snape.  
  
However, many believed that Lucius had been loyal to He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. And thus it might be dangerous for him to show too much concern for the Boy Who Lived.  
  
However, Narcissa had never been involved with the Death Eaters and she had been friends with Lily Evans. After all they had been in the same House at school.  
  
Lucius had been friendly with Lily as well. After all, Lily had dated Severus up until their middle of their seventh year when they'd had a huge fight and broken up.  
  
Lily had started dating James on the rebound and grew to love him, though never the way she had loved Severus, Narcissa knew.  
  
And they could site that connection as the reason behind their concern.  
  
"Go to the Ministry with our findings and demand that he be removed." Lucius stated bluntly.  
  
"But where will he go?" Narcissa asked in concern. "After all, both James and Lily have no living family and Harry's godfather..."  
  
"I know." Lucius said softly. "But I have a simple solution, the boy will come here. We'll adopt him as our son."  
  
Narcissa smiled, that was the answer she had been hoping for. She had always wanted more children, but complications after Draco's birth made that impossible. "Are you sure that we'll be allowed?"  
  
Lucius grinned at her. "Of course, after all, we're Malfoys and nobody refuses a Malfoy anything."  
  
***  
  
Petunia Dursley opened the door to see two men, one with silver blonde hair, and the other with greasy black hair, both smirking, awaiting her.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly, perfectly aware of what they were. It had taken her a moment, but she had recognized one of the men.  
  
"I see you haven't changed at all." Severus Snape sneered. "However, that is of little relevance to me. We're here for the boy."  
  
"Really?" Petunia asked with a sneer. "Well that's too bad. My husband and I have decided to raise him away from your kind." "  
  
You don't get a choice." The other man informed her in a cool voice. "You see I have an order here from the Ministry of Magic demanding you give up custody of the child immediately, or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Petunia scoffed, trying not to show how afraid she was.  
  
The man grinned evilly. "Or else you be charged with endangering the life of a child and be tried by the Ministry."  
  
"They have no rights over me, I'm not one of them!" Petunia cried outraged.  
  
"But the child is." Severus said smoothly. "You caused harm to a Magical child, that puts you under the Ministry's authority. And there methods are less civilized than what you are used to. Especially when Muggles are involved."  
  
Petunia was truly scared now.  
  
"Fine!" She shouted. "You can have the child, it's of no importance to me."  
  
It only took her a moment to run to the closet and unlock it. She then dragged the brat out and pushed him at the two men.  
  
"There take him, I never want to see him again!"  
  
With that she slammed the door and turned her back on her dead sister and her spawn.  
  
She was free at last. ***  
  
~A Month Later~  
  
"It's official, he's ours?" Narcissa asked her husband.  
  
Lucius nodded. "Yes. The papers are signed. Harry is officially our son."  
  
"Did you hear that?" Narcissa asked the little boy.  
  
"Does that mean I never have to go back?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"It does." Narcissa said, sweeping him up in his arms. "This is your home, Harry, now and forever."  
  
In the month since his rescue from the Dursleys, Harry had changed dramatically.  
  
Though, he was still a quiet, polite little boy. But he had more spark and was less afraid.  
  
He and Draco got on wonderfully, after a little competition at the start. Both of them were used to be alone and after a short adjustment period had thrived on having a constant companion their own age.  
  
Harry looked at her and then Lucius.  
  
"Are you my Mommy and Daddy now?" He asked after a moment.  
  
Narcissa nodded. "Yes, Darling, we are."  
  
She and Lucius had decided to raise Harry as their own, telling him about Lily and James when he was old enough to understand. 


	2. Part One

This Life By Misha  
  
Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue.  
  
~*~Part One~*~  
  
~Seven Years Later~  
  
Narcissa looked across the breakfast table at her two sons as they argued over Quidditch.  
  
Seven years had passed since they had adopted Harry. Seven wonderful years.  
  
Harry had little memory of life before he had come to live with them and though he knew he was adopted, he was incredibly well adjusted.  
  
He and Draco got along wonderfully. Best friends as well as brothers.  
  
Personally, Narcissa thought that Harry was a good influence on Draco, who had showed signs of being whiny and spoiled when he was a young child.  
  
However, having a brother had changed that. Draco didn't get his own way as much, which was good.  
  
Suddenly the mail arrived, distracting Narcissa out of her thoughts.  
  
"Look what's arrived?" Lucius announced, holding up two envelopes.  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged eager looks.  
  
"Our Hogwarts letters!" Draco exclaimed, reaching for his.  
  
Lucius handed it to him and then gave Harry his.  
  
Both boys tore them open and read them.  
  
Once they were done they handed them to Narcissa, who scanned the list of required items and then wrote out a reply stating that both boys would be coming to Hogwarts that year.  
  
"We'll go to Diagon Alley and buy your supplies next week, after Harry's birthday." Narcissa told them.  
  
Harry turned eleven on July 31st and they had a huge party planned, similar to the one they'd had in April when Draco's birthday came.  
  
"Cool!" Draco answered.  
  
Harry also looked excited.  
  
***  
  
~A Few Days Later~  
  
"Happy birthday!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he walked downstairs and was greeted by enthusiastic shouts.  
  
It was like this every year. His parents always made a big deal out of his and Draco's birthdays.  
  
Harry smiled as his mother and Draco hugged him, and his father patted him on the shoulder. Lucius rarely displayed emotion, even in private.  
  
He had to admit to himself that he liked the attention and he knew how lucky he was to have a family that loved him and showed him that he was special.  
  
"So how does it feel to be eleven?" Narcissa asked as they all sat down to breakfast.  
  
Harry grinned. "Pretty cool, actually."  
  
Narcissa smiled. "That's good. Harry, after breakfast, your father and I would like to talk to you."  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged looks.  
  
"Sure." Harry said after a moment. "No problem."  
  
He was highly curious as to what his parents wanted to talk to him about, but he figured he'd find out soon enough.  
  
***  
  
Lucius looked at his younger son who was gazing at him with innocent green eyes, waiting to hear what they had to tell him.  
  
At first, he had been wary about adopting the child, but it had only taken a short time for Harry to worm his way into Lucius' heart. And he now considered Harry as much his son as Draco.  
  
As far as he was concerned, Harry had stopped being Harry Potter the day he came to live in Malfoy Manor.  
  
However, Lucius and Narcissa had agreed that Harry had a right to know his past.  
  
"Harry, have you ever wondered about your birth parents?" Lucius asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not really. Why would I be? You're my parents now."  
  
"And your our son." Narcissa told him quietly. "But Harry, you have a right to know about your parents. About who you were before."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"Before you became our son, Harry Caesar Malfoy, you were Harry James Potter, the adored only son of James and Lily Potter." Lucius told him. "Your parents were killed when you were a year old. You should have been killed, but you survived."  
  
He then explained the whole story and Harry's resulting fame. Harry had known that his parents had been wizards who were killed and that he had received his scar that night, but he had never heard the rest of the story.  
  
"Wow." He said when Lucius was done.  
  
He paused.  
  
"Did you know them?" He asked after a moment. "Lily and James, I mean?"  
  
"Yes." Narcissa answered. "Lily more so than James. She was... Enchanting. She was a Slytherin like me. In fact she was one of the only Slytherins who wasn't a pureblood. She was a half-blood, her father was a Muggle. Not that you could tell from knowing her, she was bso/b talented and so vivacious. We were at Hogwarts together and Lily always shone."  
  
Harry smiled at the description.  
  
"Did you know her, Dad?" He asked Lucius.  
  
Lucius smiled despite himself. "Oh, yes. She dated your Uncle Severus at one time."  
  
Harry looked surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." Lucius confirmed. "In fact, we all believed that they would one day get married, but... They had a huge argument and broke up. By the time they both calmed down, Lily had begun to date your father and that was that."  
  
"Poor Uncle Severus." Harry said softly. "Was he very hurt?"  
  
Lucius and Narcissa exchanged looks.  
  
"I don't know if he ever got over it." Narcissa told him finally. "He loved your mother very much."  
  
Harry was quiet. "Wow."  
  
"We have pictures." Narcissa told him. "When we adopted you, we owled a lot of your parents old friends and asked them to send pictures and mementos so that you could know Lily and James."  
  
"Okay." Harry answered.  
  
"Do you want to see them?" Lucius prodded.  
  
"Not right now." Harry told them. "Later. Today, I just want to concentrate on my birthday and spend it with my family. My real family."  
  
He looked at Lucius and Narcissa with maturity beyond his eleven years.  
  
"Lily and James Potter brought me into the world, but they're not my parents." He said quietly. "Not anymore. /You're/ my parents. I'm a Malfoy not a Potter."  
  
Lucius embraced his son in a rare moment of affection.  
  
"I know, Harry. I know." He said quietly.  
  
***  
  
"What did Mom and Dad want to talk to you about?" Draco asked as soon as Harry emerged from the study.  
  
"My birth parents." Harry told him. "They decided it was time for me to know."  
  
"You don't agree?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't care. Draco, those people are nothing to me anymore."  
  
Draco nodded, understanding. He never even really thought of Harry as adopted. Harry was his brother, part of their family which was all that mattered.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Potter family?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course!" Draco told him. "I'm surprised that you hadn't! They were the last family killed by You-Know-Who. Their son survived, he stopped the Dark Lord, why?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry and then gasped. "You're kidding?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. Before I came here, my name was Harry Potter."  
  
Draco blinked. "Wow. The Boy Who Lived is my little brother."  
  
"The Boy Who Lived?" Harry repeated in disgust.  
  
"It's just one of the many names that the wizarding world has for their savior." Draco informed him with a laugh, knowing that Harry would hate that.  
  
Harry made a face. "Yuck."  
  
Draco shook his head, he'd love the fame and attention, but it wasn't Harry's style. Harry was the more quiet, studious of the two.  
  
Perhaps the fact that they were so different was why they got along so well.  
  
The only thing they ever really competed over was Quidditch. Both boys loved to play seeker, but Draco had long ago since switched to Chaser because he knew that he wouldn't be able to compete with Harry's superior ability and didn't want to.  
  
He suddenly grinned at Harry. "You know this doesn't change anything. You're still Harry Malfoy, you're still my brother."  
  
Harry grinned back at him. "Always." 


	3. Part Two

This Life By Misha  
  
Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue.  
  
~*~Part Two~*~  
  
~A Month Later~  
  
Narcissa looked at her two boys. They were gathered on Platform Nine and The Quarters and it was time for Harry and Draco to board the train.  
  
Narcissa sighed, she couldn't believe that this moment had finally come. Her sons were growing up and now they were leaving her.  
  
It was silly, she knew, after all Harry and Draco would come back during the holidays and in the summer, but... It wouldn't be the same.  
  
She shook her head, to get rid of the sad thoughts and then hugged each of her sons in turn.  
  
"Good luck and have a good term." She said before they boys hurried away and boarded the train.  
  
She watched them go with a wistful smile. She knew it was silly, but she worried about them.  
  
Especially Harry.  
  
She was concerned by his refusal to talk about James and Lily.  
  
"They're not my parents." He would state when she or Lucius tried to convince to look at the pictures or to hear stories about his birth parents.  
  
Selfishly, she had to admit that a part of her was relieved that Harry felt that way.  
  
However, she also knew that it was wrong for Harry to deny his heritage.  
  
Besides, as much as she considered herself Harry's mother, she never forgot that Lily was the one to give him life. Or that Lily had given her life up to protect him.  
  
And that meant too much for her to be just forgotten.  
  
Besides, they were a part of Harry was and he had to accept that or it would be bad for everyone.  
  
***  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts went well and soon they arrived at the school and it was time for the sorting.  
  
Harry and Draco waited nervously as the names were called.  
  
Draco would definitely be in Slytherin, but there was a chance Harry could go to Gryffindor.  
  
Despite the fact that he refused to acknowledge his roots, there was still the simple fact that he had Potter blood and that the Potters ahd always been in Gryffindor.  
  
But he desperately wanted to be in Slytherin with his brother. Besides, their friends Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were already there.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called.  
  
Draco went to the front and put on the Sorting hat. An instant later, it cried: "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Draco went and joined his new house.  
  
"Harry Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
Harry walked to the front of the room and put the Sorting Hat on.  
  
"What have we here?" A voice whispered in his head. "Harry Potter."  
  
/Malfoy./ Harry corrected stubbornly. /I'm a Malfoy./  
  
"So I see. I remember James Potter and there's little of him in you. You wouldn't be cut out for Gryffindor, my lad."  
  
/Thank God./  
  
"I sense so much power... You could be great and I know the place that can help you become great, I think you belong in... SLYTHERIN!"  
  
As soon as the hat called out, Harry jumped up and ran towards the table.  
  
"We did it!" Draco cried as Harry sat down next to him. "We're going to have so much fun!"  
  
"We always do." Harry commented with a laugh.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape watched the Malfoy boys from his place at the end table.  
  
He was glad to see that they were both in his house, as he was incredibly fond of them.  
  
It had taken time for him to grow fond of Harry, but once he had let go of old bitterness, he found it easy to care for the boy.  
  
Yes, he was quite a lot like James Potter and his eyes were the same ones that haunted Severus' dreams, but...  
  
He wasn't responsible for his parents' actions.  
  
And it didn't hurt that looks were the only thing that Harry and James had in common.  
  
Harry was a Malfoy, despite what name he had been born with. He was Lucius and Narcissa's child, with a little bit of Lily thrown in.  
  
There was almost nothing of James visible in him.  
  
That was fact that Severus was highly grateful for. He had despised James Potter long before Lily had started dating him.  
  
In fact, he had always wondered if that was why Lily had chosen James when she could have had anyone she wanted.  
  
Because knew it would hurt him deeply.  
  
That last fight had been horrible, so many bitter words; so much anger. Severus would give anything to be able to change what had happened that day.  
  
He had regretted it ever since, regretted losing his adored Lily.  
  
And at first it had been hard for him to be around Harry, but thinking of him as a Malfoy helped.  
  
So did the realization that this boy was a part of Lily. Add those things to how little he was like James and it hadn't taken Severus long to grow fond of Harry.  
  
He still watched him and thought about how things could have been different and how Harry might have been his son if only he hadn't lost his temper, but instead of hating the boy for those things, he felt close to him.  
  
So, Harry wasn't meant to be his, at least he had been able to know and love him.  
  
That had to count for something. *** 


	4. Part Three

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Three

Lucius Malfoy open the letter that had just been brought by Draco's owl with a smile. 

_Dear Father, _

I'm sure you are anxious to hear how the sorting went. 

I am in Slytherin, of course, no problems there. The hat was only on my head for about a second before it placed me in the proper house. 

Harry took a bit longer, but he is in Slytherin, too. He was a bit worried, but I knew that we would be in the same house. After all, he **is** a Malfoy, even if he wasn't born one. 

I am very excited about starting class and I am especially looking forward to Potions with Uncle Severus. 

Though, it will be strange to have to call him 'Professor'. 

I miss you and Mother very much and send my love. Harry does as well. 

Your Son,   
Draco 

Lucius put down the letter and looked at Narcissa, who had just reading one of her own. 

"From Harry?" He asked. 

She smiled and nodded. "Yes." 

She handed him the letter and he handed her Draco's. 

Lucius opened Harry's letter and wondered what his younger son had to say. 

_Dear Mother, _

I'm writing this from my new room. 

The sorting went well, both Draco and I are in Slytherin. 

The hat knew who I was and told me that there's little of my father, James, in me and that I wasn't meant for Gryffindor. I was quite relieved. 

I'm looking forward to classes starting. Especially Potions with Uncle Sev. Though, it will be strange to have to call him 'Professor'. 

A couple of the teacher's looked at me strangely, obviously they know who I was. 

Well, I just hope that they understand that that's the past. I'm not Harry Potter any longer and I don't want to be. That part of my life ended when I was three years old. 

I am who I am, not who I was. 

I miss you and father very much and send my love, Draco does too. 

Love **Your** Son,   
Harry 

Lucius put the letter down and looked at Narcissa. 

"He's very stubborn, isn't he?" He asked with a slight smile. 

Narcissa nodded. 

"Oh, yes." She sighed. "Lucius, I'm happy that he considers us his parents, but..." 

"He shouldn't run from his past." Lucius continued. "I know. It worries me too." 

"He's as much their son as ours." Narcissa said quietly. "I hate to admit it, but... They gave him life, he needs to honor that." 

"I know." Lucius said. "We'll talk to him at Christmas." 

"All right." Narciassa agreed. 

Lucius looked at her. "You don't want to, do you?" 

She shook her head. "No. As wrong as it is, I have to admit that Harry's reluctance to have anything to do with his birth family thrills me." 

Lucius sighed. He felt the same way. However, it had to be done, no matter how much they both wanted to avoid it.   
*** 

**Dana Malfoy**: I write as often as I can, but I'll try to update more often. 

**LoMaRiBa**: Thank you, I'd glad you like how I chose to write Severus. I'll delve more into that as the story goes on. 

**Mes**: Thank you, I'm glad you think that you'll enjoy reading this story. I'm glad you like how I've changed the characters. I'll try to update as often as I can and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at what I have in store. 

**Miseryslilwench**: Hermione and Ron will show up in the next chapter (probably), but it's doubtful that they will become friends with Harry. Remember, Harry's been raised as a Malfoy with a Malfoy's prejudiced. Which is going to affect his relationships with Hermione and Ron. 

**Maria_Kairay**: I'm glad you like my story and thank you for the compliment. I'll try to update when I can. 

**Cerberis**: I'm glad you like it. I'm glad that you like how I'm writing Harry. He's going to be pretty gray. Remember he's been raised by the Malfoys, so has been exposed to their beliefs, but has Lily and James' innate goodness. It'll be an interesting mix. 


	5. Part Four

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Four

"Mr. Po-Malfoy could you stay after class for a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked after Harry's first transfiguration lesson. 

Harry exchanged a look with Draco and then nodded. 

As soon as they were alone, Professor McGonagall smiled. 

"I knew your parents very well." She told him. 

Harry knew instantly that she wasn't talking about the Malfoys. 

"We differ there." He said coldly. "Because I didn't. Nor do I wish too." 

The professor looked shocked. "Mr. Potter!" 

"Malfoy." He corrected her. "I'm a Malfoy now." 

She looked stricken. 

"I'm aware that you feel loyalty towards your adoptive family, but what about your real family?" She asked. "Don't you wish to hear about them?" 

"No." Harry said bluntly. "They're dead and I have another family." 

"Yes." Professor McGonagall said in a strained voice and Harry could tell that she was biting back a comment about the Malfoys. 

"You can go, Mr. Malfoy." She said after a long moment. 

Harry nodded and left the room. He wished people would understand that he wasn't Harry Potter any more and leave him alone.   
*** 

"What did McGonagall want?" Draco asked when Harry entered the Slytherin common room. 

"To talk to me about my parents." Harry said flatly. 

Draco paused. "You knew that it'd happen." 

"I know, but I just wish people would accept that I'm not Harry Potter." Harry seethed. 

"I know." Draco said. "You're a Malfoy." 

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile, "I am." 

The two brothers shared a look, before Harry shook his head. "Why are we wasting thought on this? Let's go doing something else." 

"How about a game of Exploding Snap?" Draco asked with a grin. 

"Sure." Harry said and he followed his brother into their dorm with a smile on his face, his encounter with Professor McGonagall dismissed from his mind.   
*** 

"Severus can I talk to you?" 

Severus sighed as he saw Minerva standing in the doorway to his office. 

"Come in." He invited. "What is it?" 

"I spoke to Mr. Pot-Malfoy this afternoon." She began. 

Severus closed his eyes, he had a feeling he knew where this was leading. 

"He was very curt with me." Minerva said. "He made it clear that he has no interest in his true family and was quite dismissive when I broached the subject." 

"Can you blame him?" Severus asked. "He only learnt of his true idenity this past summer and though he's always know he was adopted, I doubt that he ever gave much thought to his birth family, now all of a sudden, he has to confront his herritage. I can understand that he'd be rebelious about it." 

"I never thought about it like that." Minerva admitted. "I just saw him and I saw them. I thought of Lily and James and how much they would love thier son. That's why I was so upset when he made it clear he didn't wnat to hear about them." 

"It upsets me too." Severus admitted. "I'd like to be able to talk about Lily with him, but I won't even try until I think he's ready--or it'll just upset him more." 

He looked Minerva straight in the eye. 

"And even when he is ready to hear about his parents, and I belive that that day will come, you'll have to remember that he's not Harry's Potter." Severus told her bluntly. "Not anymore. That little boy died a long time ago. He's a Malfoy now and nothing will change that."   
*** 

**Fanny_chan**- I don't know how you find this sweet, but... I'm glad you like this story and are awaiting the next chapter. I'll try to keep them coming regularly. 

**Dana Malfoy**- I'm glad you're so eager to read more. I'll try to update when I can. 

**ER**- I'll try. 

**'Mes**- I'm glad you like the similarities between the boys, I'm trying to show that it doesn't matter that there's no blood shared between them, that they are brothers. The people who knew James and Lily aren't going to take Harry's rejection of his heritage well. Especially Sirius when he finally shows up. 

**HPIceAngel**- Harry's a Malfoy, I'll say that right now. His attitude towards muggles and muggleborns has been formed by his upbringing. Their might be some exceptions to that rule though, we'll wait and see. As for Ron and Hermione... He and Ron are going to be enemies, I'll say that right now. One's a Malfoy, the other's a Weasley, there's no way they could be friends. But Hermione, that might be a different story, you're just going to have keep reading to find out. 

**Caz Malfoy**- I'm glad you like it. Really, what's the name of the other story? Because I don't think I've ever seen one and it might be interesting to read... I'm flattered, especially since I have one of your stories on my favorites list! 

**Gia**- I'm glad you like it. No, I've never seen a story where Harry runs from his past either and the idea intrigued me, thus this was born. 

**sil**- Well, I hope this helps. More to come soon. 

**Midnight-Kisses**- Sorry to disapoint you, I'll try and keep the chapters coming from now on. 

**PeachDancer82**- Thank you. I like the Malfoys and it was interesting to take them out of the role we've seen them in and expand it. 

**AngeL_1215**- I'm glad you like this story and how I portray the Malfoy's. I know Lucius is a little OOC, but I couldn't work it any other way. Neither Harry or Draco is evil, though neither is really good either. You'll have to wait as the story unfolds to see what I mean. 


	6. Part Five

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Five

The first two months at Hogwarts passed quickly for Harry and Draco. 

The pair quickly became enemies with one of the Gryffindor boys, Ron Weasley. 

Of course, there **was** a blood feud between the Weasley and Malfoy families, but that was not the only reason Draco and Harry hated the redhead. It was mainly due to the fact that he was particularly obnoxious. 

They took great pleasure in the fact that he was one of Professor Snape's favorite targets. Of course, they were the Potions Professor's favorite students and both excelled in the course. 

Harry especially had a natural talent for the subject. In fact, Harry excelled in most of his classes. 

Transfiguration was the only one in which he had any problems and that was more due to Professor McGonagall's stubborn refusal to see Harry as what he was and not what he had been. He actually had no problems with the subject matter. 

Harry had always been very interested in learning and worked very hard at his subjects. His only real competition for top grades was a Gryffindor girl named Hermione Granger. 

Harry managed to best her in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology, though she was currently pulling down better grades in Transfiguration, History of Magic and Astronomy. 

Draco had teased him about their parents reaction to the fact that a 'mudblood' was beating him in three classes, to which Harry replied that it would be better than their reaction to the fact that she was beating him in all but one class. 

"Is she actually muggle-born, though?" Draco wondered one day while they were discussing. 

"She says she is." Harry said. 

"Sometimes they don't know." Draco informed him. "Sometimes their parents are squibs who've never told their children about their heritage, sometimes they were adopted or their father's not their father, or Hell, sometimes it wasn't their parents, but their grandparents who left our society and the powers skipped a generation so their parents were never aware. It could happen, you know that." 

"Interesting." Harry said. "But I do see your point. Granger does seem too good to really be a mudblood. She has quite a grasp on her abilities." 

"Exactly." Draco said. "Most muggle-borns never have that grasp, let alone that quickly." 

He paused, as if unsure how to phrase what he was going to say next. 

"Mom said that when your mother... Lily... first came to Hogwarts, they thought she was a muggle-born, it was only later she learn that her mother was really a witch who had been disinherited from her family when she chose to marry a muggle." 

Harry was quiet, a little unsure as to how he felt about Draco and his mother discussing his birth parents. But finally he decided, that it didn't matter. 

"Interesting." He said finally. "It's something that bears consideration. We should watch Granger closely." 

"Too bad she's a Gryffindor." Draco said. "Because if she wasn't, especially if she does have magical blood, then she'd be an interesting person to have around."   
*** 

**HPIceAngel**- I'm glad you like my Slytherin Harry. As for Sirius, it'll be a little while before he shows up, but when he does... There will be fireworks, I can guarantee that. You'll just have to wait and find out the answer to your last question, there's no way I'm giving that away. 

**Caz Malfoy**- I'm glad you thing this one is better, though it would be interesting to read the other one. Yeah, I tend to do the same. Besides, I figure if people like my stories, then they probably write stories with the shape ships as I do, so then I'll want to read theirs. It works pretty well. 

**Adam**- I'm glad you like it. As for Harry and Ron... They're not going to like each at all. I agree that is interesting to have the tables turned and have Draco and Harry being the ones who are best friends and Ron being the enemy. It creates a brand new dynamic, which is always fun. 

**Usagi_Serenity_Yui_Cosmos**- I'm glad you like it. I update when I can. 

**Gia**- I'm glad you like it. 

**Midnight-Kisses**- I'm glad you like this story and I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner than this one. RL has been getting in the way. 

**Darcel**- I'm glad you can understand my motives for having Harry as a Slytherin, which is actually how I prefer him. I find that Gryffie Harry lacks depth and edge. 

**Kemenran**- I'll try. 

**Samantha**- Thank you, I'll try my best. 

**me**- I'm glad you like it and find it unique--that's what I was aiming for. I'll continue to update whenever I can. 

**Charley**- I'm glad you liked it and yes, I have every intention of continuing. Thank you so much for your wonderful words of encouragement, they mean a lot to me. 


	7. Part Six

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Six

Halloween came quickly. Harry and Draco settled into the Great Hall to enjoy the feast. 

"Where's Granger?" Harry asked, glancing over at the Gryffindor table. 

"She's crying in the girl's toilet." Blaise Zabini smirked. "Apparently Weasley said something to upset her. Why do you care?" 

"Just curious." Harry answered, taking in the news. 

He didn't know why he cared about the Gryffindor girl, but something about her intrigued him. She had a lot of potential and he figured it was best to keep an eye on her. 

Blaise seemed to accept this and the conversation turned to other things. 

Just then Professor Quirrell rushed in and collapsed against the head table. "Troll--in the dungeons!" 

Dumbledore and the other professors all stood. Dumbledore ordered the prefects to lead everyone back to their quarters. 

"Granger!" Harry exclaimed as he and Draco lined up with the other Slytherins. 

"What about her?" Draco asked. 

"She doesn't know about the troll." Harry said. "We have to tell her." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "You want us to risk our necks, not to mention risk getting caught and getting in massive trouble, to save a Gryffindor mudblood?" 

"Pretty much." Harry told him. "Draco, there's something about her that intrigues me and I'd rather not see her be killed by a troll before I figure out what it is." 

"Whatever." Draco said with a sigh, as they separated from the rest of their classmates. "Let's get this over with." 

They slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried off towards the girls' toilets. They had just turned the corner when Draco held up his hand and wrinkled his nose. "Can you smell that? Gross!" 

Harry sniffed and had to agree with Draco's pronouncement when a foul stench reached his nose. Then, suddenly, he heard a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. 

"I think that would be our troll." Draco said dryly, pointing at the end of the passage where something huge was moving towards them. 

"Yeah, I'd bet on it." Harry agreed, shrinking into the shadows and watching as the troll emerged into a patch of moonlight. 

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. 

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched inside. 

"The key's in the lock," Draco pointed out, "we could lock it in." 

Harry was about to agree when he realized something. "Uh, not a good idea." He said quickly. "I'm pretty sure that's the girl's toilet." 

As if to prove Harry's point, a terrified shriek was heard from inside. 

Draco groaned. "We're gonna have to go in after it, aren't we?" 

"Yep." Harry agreed, going for the door. 

"You know there are times when I can believe that your father was in Gryffindor." Draco muttered as they ran inside. 

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. 

"Lovely." Draco muttered on his breath. "Any ideas what we do now?" 

Harry thought for a moment, looking at the troll. They might be able to curse it or stun it if they both did the spell together. One of the advantages to being Lucius Malfoy's sons was that they knew a whole lot more than they were supposed to. 

"We're gonna have to stun it." Harry muttered under his breath. "On the count of three, okay?" 

"Okay." Draco agreed, taking out his wand. 

"One... Two... Three... _Stupefy_!" The two called out at once, aiming the spell at the troll. 

To Harry's relief, it worked and the troll fell to the ground, Hermione Granger leaping out of the way as it came towards. 

"Thank you, thank you." The girl said, then she saw who it was that had rescued her and her eyes went wide. 

Harry repressed the urge to laugh at the look on her face. It seemed that she hadn't expected two Slytherins to be the ones to save her. 

"You're welcome." Harry told her with a smile, realizing they'd never actually spoken before. "I'm Harry and this is my brother Draco." 

"I know." She answered. "I mean... I'm Hermione." 

Harry grinned while Draco just rolled his eyes. Just then the door to the bathroom burst open and Professor McGonagall came into the room with Severus close behind her and Professor Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toiler, clutching his heart. 

Severus glanced at the troll, before directing his attention to Harry and Draco. 

"What are you two doing here?" He asked in a low voice. 

"I knew that Hermione was in here." Harry answered honestly, knowing that Severus wouldn't be hard on them. "Weasley had upset her, so she had come in here and I knew she wouldn't know about the troll, so we decided to go find her." 

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to talk to Mr. Weasley." She said tightly. "I don't improve of saying things to upset your fellow students." 

Severus looked impassive. "I'm impressed, two first years successfully taking on a full-grown mountain troll. I award you each 10 points to Slytherin." 

Professor McGonagall looked at them. "Professor Snape is right." She said as if admitting that pained her. "But as you two should have alerted a teacher instead of taking matters into your own hands, I'll take five points from Slytherin." 

She then paused and looked straight at Harry. "But I'll also award ten more points for your bravery and for looking out for a fellow students. Your parents would be impressed." 

Harry met her eyes and knew that she wasn't talking about Lucius and Narcissa. 

"You may go." Severus told them. 

The three students nodded and hurried out of the bathroom. Once they got outside, Hermione stopped and looked at them. 

"Thank you for coming after me." She whispered. 

Draco shrugged. "Don't thank me, it was his idea, I just came along for the ride." 

Harry elbowed him. "Don't listen to him." He said rolling his eyes. "And you're welcome." 

"Why'd you do it?" Hermione asked him. "I mean I don't think anybody in my House even remembered I was missing or if they did, they certainly weren't brave enough to come after me and they're Gryffindors. So why did the two of you come after me?" 

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Harry told her with a grin. "But for the meantime, how about we become friends?" 

"I'd like that." Hermione said, taking the hand he offered and shaking it. 

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever, count me in." 

He held out his hand as well and Hermione shook it to. From that moment on, an unlikely friendships between two Slytherin brothers and Gryffindor muggle-born had been formed.   
*** 


	8. Part Seven

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_Author's Notes- I speed the time line up here to third year. I had originally planned to have the bulk of the story told in Harry's fifth year, but changed my mind since there's a lot of things in third year that I want to tackle. In this chapter I give an overview of his first two years at Hogwarts, having changed some things. Such as who slipped the diary into Ginny's hands, since my version of Lucius wouldn't have done that. Sorry, call it creative licence. After this, we'll go back into the plot, but I wanted to get you all up to date with the events of Harry's life, without having to waste all that space writing what happened when I have other story ideas in mind. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!_

Part Seven

_Two Years Later_

"Another year at Hogwarts." Harry said, as he packed his trunk on the last day of summer vacation. 

"This year we get to go to Hogsmede." Draco pointed out, sounding quite excited. 

"Only if we're careful." Harry said, remembering the conversation he'd had with his parents the day their Hogwarts letters, complete with Hogsmede permission forms, had arrived... 

_"Harry, we need to talk to you." Lucius said in a low voice. _

"What's wrong?" Harry asked his parents, sharing a look with Draco. 

"Harry, your father and I want you to promise you won't go anywhere alone." Narcissa told him quietly. "And we want you to be **very** careful in Hogsmede." 

"Sure." Harry said instantly, sharing another look with Draco. "Why?" 

Lucius took a deep breath and looked at his wife. "Harry, we have a story to tell you and it's not a happy one..." 

It was then that his parents had told him about Sirius Black, who was in jail for murdering twelve Muggles but who had also betrayed Harry's biological parents to their death. 

It had been his actions that had changed Harry's whole life and now it seemed that Black, who had done the impossible and escaped from Azkaban, was after him. 

It seemed unreal to Harry, but the seriousness with which his parents addressed the issue told him that it was very real. 

His mother had especially seemed mournful as she told the story, as Sirius was her cousin. 

_"I couldn't believe that Siri was capable of it at first." Narcissa admitted, looking at her hands. "He had always been so different from the family. Running from the Dark Arts, he didn't even pretend to embrace it like I did." _

Harry had been told that his father had joined the Death Eaters and been a spy for the light side and that his mother had garnered information from her older sister, who had been a devoted Death Eater. 

"I didn't believe at first, either." Lucius said, picking up for his wife. "After all, I had never seen Sirius at any meetings, but... The Dark Lord preferred that we didn't know who any of the others were, so that if we were caught and put under the truth serum we couldn't reveal who the others were." 

Harry and Draco had exchanged glances. 

"You really think Sirius was a Death Eater?" Harry asked quietly. 

"I do." Narcissa said. "I mean it still seems impossible when you remember Sirius when he was young, but... It had to be him. Who else would your parents have picked as a Secret-Keeper?" 

The conversation still haunted Harry. 

The idea that his biological parents had been betrayed by someone they loved and trusted. 

In the last two years, Harry had slowly grown to accept the idea that Lily and James Potter were his biological parents and had been open to learning what he could about them. He figured that they weren't going to go away, so he might as well accept them. Still, he considered Lucius and Narcissa his real parents, and James and Lily simply the people who had brought up into the world. 

He turned to Draco now, trying to push thoughts of his birth parents and Sirius Black out of his mind. 

"So what do you think Quidditch will be like this year?" 

They had both made the Slytherin Quidditch team at the beginning of their second year, Harry as Seeker and Draco as a Chaser. 

Draco shrugged. "Same as last year--Slytherin will win the Cup, just like always." 

"Confident aren't we?" Harry teased his brother. 

"Practical." Draco countered with a shrug. "If nothing else, you're the best Seeker there is, no one else comes close." 

"Thanks." Harry said with a grin. He closed his trunk and looked at Draco. "I can't wait to go back to school." 

Draco grinned. "You mean you can't wait to see Hermione." 

The Gryffindor girl had become a good friend of their's in the last two years. There were few eyebrows raised when the Malfoy boys began hanging out with a muggle-born, but Draco and Harry quickly silenced them. 

Harry was closer to her than Draco, though both considered her a good friend. Hermione spent all her free time with them, spending more time in the Slytherin dungeons than she ever did it the Gryffindor tower. 

The Slytherins accepted her because of Harry and Draco and they left her alone from their taunting. Still, while the Slytherins left her alone, the Gryffindors were cruel to her for hanging out with Slytherins, even though none of them had ever made any overtures of friendship towards her. 

Ron Weasley was particularly cruel to her and had gotten into many confrontations with Harry because of it. Unfortunately for Weasley, most of them had been interrupted by Professor Snape. 

"I do want to see her again." Harry said with a shrug. "Is there a problem with that?" 

He hadn't seen Hermione all summer since she was vacationing in France with her parents. 

"I guess not." Draco agreed. "I'm looking forward to seeing her myself." 

"See?" Harry pointed out with a grin. He looked over at Draco. "I have a feeling that this is going to be our most interesting school year yet." 

"God, forbid." Draco muttered. "You have a habit of attracting trouble." 

"If you mean that Chamber of Secrets business..." Harry said warningly, remembering the mess that had started last year. 

Geoffrey Nott, an associate of their father's, had arranged for a diary with the memory Tom Riddle, the boy who would become Voldemort, imprinted inside it to get into the possession of Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley's sister. 

She had thus opened the famed Chamber of Secrets and wrecked havoc on the school for a year, petrifying several muggle-born students, Hermione included. 

Harry remembered the helpless rage he had felt when he had seen his dear friend in the hospital wing, lying their motionless. It hadn't helped that the entire school was convinced that either Harry or Draco was the Heir of Slytherin. 

It was just a good thing that no one had found that Harry was parseltongue, something he had discovered the summer before, but had kept quiet for obvious reasons. 

Still, it had been a strained school year especially when Harry's true identity had been revealed. He had kept his role as Harry Potter quiet and hid his scar, but he had ended up revealing the truth after a heated argument with Weasley where the Gryffindor pointed out that no one knew where Harry really came from. 

It was Draco who gave it away. "You really are an idiot aren't you?" He had said in disbelief. "I can't believe no one figured it out. He's Harry _Potter_, you moron." 

That had caused quite a reaction, as no one knew whether or not to believe it. That Harry Malfoy was really Harry Potter, but then he had shown them the scar and they knew it was true. 

Everyone had started acting weird after that. Only Hermione and Draco had stayed the same, of course they had both already known, Hermione learning the truth in first year. 

Anyway, Harry had gone on mission to find out who was behind the Chamber of Secrets and at the last moment, with some help from Hermione, he and Draco had got to the Chamber in time to save Ginny Weasley and prevent Tom Riddle from being resurrected. 

Harry had also had to fight a Basilik, it had been quite a night and had changed how most people at school viewed him. He was no longer just an evil Slytherin, he was the sainted Harry Potter, no matter what last name he now wore. 

It was really irritating, actually and Harry wasn't looking forward to facing more of the same when he went back to school. 

He knew that his actions had also caused his father some heat from his supposed comrades, the other former Death Eaters. Lucius had managed to explain away adopting Harry Potter as slowly manipulating the boy to their cause, but it had been a little more tricky to explain Harry's heroics. 

Especially since the year before, Harry and Draco had thwarted Voldemort's attempt to steal the Philosophers Stone and be resurrected. Luckily, no one had found out that time. 

They had simply gone to Severus and then Dumbledore when they, along with Hermione, had realized that Professor Quirrell was working for Voldemort and trying to steal the stone. Dumbledore had taken care of it, the Stone had been destroyed and Voldemort's plans had been frustrated. 

Harry had started to figure out that even if he was a Malfoy, he had this strange habit of being in the middle of everything. Draco attributed to his Gryffindor blood. 

Lucius had given Harry a stern lecture about staying out of trouble this year and keeping a low profile. 

Harry had promised that he would, he just hoped that he would be able to keep his promise...   
*** 

**Gia**- Thank you, I pride myself on trying to be original. I haven't decided if I'm going to mess with Hermione's heritage, depends on what people think, really. I'm glad you like the story so far. 

**Anora**- Thank you. 

**Lady Lightning**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took so long to update, I had writer's block. 

**GiRliEgIrL6**- Thank you, I'm glad. 

**Kemenran**- You'll just have to wait and see how the story unfolds. I hope you'll appreciate what I have in store for Harry's future. 

**stayblue**- Thank you. 

**Entilzah**- I'm glad you like it. No I haven't given up on it, just had writer's block. 

**Star_Mage**- As you saw in this last chapter, that indeed has happened. I love Hermione and I think she and Harry have such a special friendship. She'll be a huge part in this. 

**Rad Ed!** I'm glad you like it. I'm also glad that you think the characters are well written. Snape, Harry adn Draco are among my favourites. So much fun to play with. I'm glad you like it so far and hope you keep reading! 


	9. Part Eight

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Eight

Harry and Draco were in their compartment on the Hogwarts express, when the door opened and a familiar face appeared. 

"Harry!" She cried delightedly when she saw him. 

"Hermione!" Harry called, warmly hugging his friend. "How was France?" 

"It was wonderful." Hermione gushed. "I had a wonderful time. What about you? How was America?" 

Lucius had been sent to deal with the American Ministry of Magic and the family had gone with him to have a vacation. It was the first time the boys had been out of Europe. 

"It was pretty cool." Harry enthused. "We had fun. I missed you though." 

"I missed you too." Hermione told him warmly. 

"What about me? Don't I exist?" Draco commented as he stood there. 

Hermione let go of Harry to give Draco a quick hug. "Of course you do. I've missed you too, Draco." 

"I've missed you as well." Draco admitted, grinning. "After all, without you around, who's going to tell us what to do?" 

Hermione swatted Draco playfully. "I don't tell you what to do." She argued and then she looked at them both. "But you did remember to do all your homework, didn't you?" 

"Yes, Hermione." The two boys chanted. 

Hermione grinned and took her seat next to Harry. "Good, you wouldn't want to be behind, would you?" 

"No." Draco agreed and then he paused. "So you looking forward to Hogsmede?" 

"Of course, I've read all about it..." Hermione then launched into a furious discussion about the history of Hogsmede. 

Harry shot Draco a look over Hermione's head. 

The two brothers grinned. Hermione would never change.   
*** 

"If it isn't the slimy Slytherins and their little tag-along." A mocking voice said from the doorway. 

Harry turned, startled from an interesting discussion on Potions, towards the doorway and groaned when he saw some of his least favourite people in the world standing there. Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. 

Harry glanced at Draco and saw that his brother was just as pleased by their visitors as he was. 

He then glanced at the other occupants of the cart. It had become quite full since the journey had started. All of their friends had crowded into it, making for loud, but fun conversation. 

Now, the conversation had ceased as the others became aware of the intruders presence. 

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, stiffened, ready to bloody their hands if they had to. Harry suppressed a smile, while neither boy was incredibly smart, they were very loyal. They would do anything for Draco or himself, who repaid their loyalty by helping with their schoolwork. It was a win-win situation as far as Harry saw it since he and Draco were both smart, but rather small and Vince and Greg were both rather large. 

Hermione had paled at the sight of her Housemates, very used to their taunting, while Blaise Zabini, who had become good friends with her, glared at them, while patting Hermione's hand at the same time. 

Pansy Parkinson, who wasn't Hermione's greatest fan, but who kept her mouth shut as not to lose Draco and Harry as friends, joined Blaise in her glaring. Sally-Ann Perks and Lisa Turpin, her Ravenclaw cousin, looked just as angry, as did Millicent Bulstrode, who was rather intimidating. Theo Nott, who rounded out their little "gang", just yawned. 

Harry looked at Weasley with annoyance. "What do you want?" He demanded. 

"To talk to the traitor." Weasley said, glaring at Hermione. "How can you disgrace your House by hanging out with a bunch of slimy Slytherins?" 

As usual, Finnigan and Thomas stayed silent while Weasley was the one to launch the verbal attack. 

"I'd rather hang out them then with the bunch of stuck-up pricks I'm unfortunate enough to have to call Housemates." Hermione shot back, sliding closer to Harry, who patted her hand protectively. 

Her remarks earned glares from the Gryffindors and a round of laughter from everyone else. 

"Good one Hermione." Blaise said with a grin. 

"I hope you don't think that their really your friends." Weasely taunted Hermione. "They'll all turn on you in a moment." 

Harry snorted. "We'll turn on her? That's rich. Who's made her life miserable the last three years?" 

Hermione glared at the Gryffindors. "Harry's right." She told them. "They're the ones that have been true to me, unlike the Gryffindors who have done nothing but torment me. Whoevever said that Gryffindors were better than Slytherins was a fool." 

The Slytherins all laughed and the Gryffindors turned a bright red. Weasley shot Hermione another glare before stomping out, his cronies following him. 

"Go Hermione." Sally-Ann said with a grin. 

"I can't believe in your the same House as they are." Lisa said, making a face. 

"I know. I hate it, I hate them." Hermione said a with a sigh. "But, it's not like I have to spend anytime with them." 

"That's true." Harry said, wrapping a friendly arm around her. "Don't worry, 'Mione, we won't let the nasty Gryffindors get to you."   
*** 

**athenakitty**- Harry will learn the truth about Scabbers, eventually. Sirius' fate is up in the air right now, there a lot of variables. Harry will certainly get in trouble this year, it's what he does. Quirrell did die, yes. **Aysen**- I love Slytherin Harry too. I think he's so much more fun to read and write about. Thank you for the compliment, I update when I can, but real life is pretty hectic these days. **momma-dar**- Thank you, I'm glad you like the story. I've only ever read one other story where the Malfoy's adopt Harry and it was really good. I do like the idea of Harry being a Malfoy, I think it's such an interesting idea, because they are such an interesting family. 

**Sapphire Raine**- Yes, third year is one of the more interesting. I do follow the basic plot, but I'll start to take liberties more and more soon. But I promise that it will be interesting. 

**diane**- I'm glad you like it. I update when I can, but real life is very hectic, so that's not often. 

**Andromeda Kitty**- I'm glad you think it's interesting. I do update when I can, but I've been so busy lately that that's not often. 

**MedNar**- I'm glad you like it. I will introduce new ideas as the story progresses, but I didn't want to change it too drastically yet. Sirius is not going to be pleased with Harry's custody arrangement, that's for sure, I can tell you that. 

**Lady Lightning**- That doesn't happen very often, does it? 

**Anora**- I'm sorry I don't update more often. I've been very, very busy with real life. But I will try to update more in the future. 

b>Alysia- I'm glad you like it and that you think it's original. I have no use for Ron and have always loved Draco, so I couldn't help but love the idea of editing the terrific trio so that Draco takes Ron's place. 

**Aarie Granger**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Ron wasn't pleased. He hates having to think anything good of any Slytherin, but especially them. 

**Kemenran**- I'll try to update more often, but I've been really busy. 

**HecateDeMort**- Thank you. 


	10. Part Nine

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Nine

"It'll be Weasley." 

"No, Longbottom." 

"It'll probably be you, Harry." Hermione said teasingly. 

Harry turned from the private conversation he and Draco were having and glared at his friend, since the girls had been holding a conversation over who would lose the first points this year. 

"I don't break **that** many rules." Harry complained. 

Everyone laughed. 

"Harry, you just don't usually get caught." Blaise pointed out. "You break every rule there is." 

"It doesn't count if you don't get caught." Harry said with a grin, causing everyone to laugh again. 

"Very true." Draco agreed. "But, for the record, Harry promised Mum and Dad not to get in trouble this year." 

Blaise snorted. "That'll last." 

Harry just shrugged. Suddenly, the trained started to slow down. 

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked. "We can't be there yet." 

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. 

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. 

All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. The train came to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them all the luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. 

"Ahhh!!!" Pansy screamed, clinging to the nearest person, who happened to be Draco. 

"What's going on?" Theo's asked from beyond Harry. 

"Ouch." Sally-Ann complained. "That was my foot!" 

Harry felt his way back to his seat, next to Hermione. "Do you think we've broken down?" 

"We can't have..." 

"I'm going to ask the driver what's going on." Hermione declared, trying to get up. She ended up on Harry's lap. 

Harry helped her to her feet, someone else rose as well and there was more shuffling and a loud hiss and a yelp of pain as someone tried to sit on Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. 

Harry stood, bumping into someone as he did. 

"Ugh." Hermione commented and Harry heard her shuffling and a second later, he saw a tiny flame, that grew into a larger one coming out of Hermione's hand. 

He smiled, trust Hermione to keep her cool in a crisis. The two of them used the tiny flame to make their way to the door, but it slid open before they could. 

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the flames in Hermione's hand, was a cloaked figure that toward to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. 

Harry's eyes darted downwards, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water... It was visible only for a split second. 

As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand suddenly withdrew into the folds of the black material. And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surrounding. 

An intense cold swept over them all. 

Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest, it was inside his very heart... His eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downwards, the roaring growing louder.... 

And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms. But couldn't... 

A thick, white fog was swirling around him, inside of him... All he could hear were the screams... 

"Harry!" 

"Harry, are you all right?" 

Someone was slapping his face. 

"Wh-What?" Harry opened his eyes, it took a lot of effort. 

There were lanterns above him and the floor was shaking--the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to be laying on the floor and Draco and Hermione were kneeling next to him and everyone else was crowded around him. Including a strange man in ratty robes he had never seen before, who was standing in the doorway. 

Draco helped him back into his seat. 

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, her eyes never leaving him. 

"Yeah." Harry said, looking towards the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that--that thing? Who screamed?" 

The others exchanged glances. 

"No one screamed, Harry." Hermione said finally. 

"But I heard screaming--" 

A loud snap interrupted him. Harry turned to look at the strange man, who was handing him a large piece of chocolate. 

"Here, eat this." He said, handing it to Harry. "It'll help." 

Harry took the chocolate, but didn't eat it. "What was that thing?" 

"A dementor, one of Dementors of Azkaban." 

Harry shuddered, he had heard his father mention the Demontor's before, but had never imagined they could be that terrible. 

"Eat." The man repeated and then turned to go after he handed slightly smaller pieces of chocolate to all the other. "I must go see the driver, take care of yourselves." 

"Who was that?" Harry asked once he was gone. 

"Professor R.J Lupin." Hermione answered. "He was checking the compartments to make sure everyone was okay. Which was good since that thing was right over you. He pulled his wand out and muttered someone and a silvery thing shot out of his wand and the Dementor glided away..." 

"It was horrible." Pansy said with a shudder. "Did you feel how cold it was when that thing came in?" 

"I felt weird." Lisa said. "LIke I'd never be cheerful again..." 

Theo looked as pale as Harry felt and Blaise had her hand on his arm in comfort. Sally Ann looked near tears, so Lisa wrapped her arm around her. 

"But did any of you fall out of your seats?" Harry asked. 

"No." Hermione said. "Theo came pretty close and Sally was shaking like mad..." 

"Why would some of us be more affected than others?" Pansy asked. 

"Because Dementors feed on your worst memories." Blaise told her. "They make you relive them, sucking the happiness out of you and Harry's worst memory is a little more terrible than most of ours, after all he watched his parents be murdered." 

There was a silence as that sunk in. Harry nodded, of course, that was who he had heard screaming. His mother. 

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked, looking slightly offended that someone was more knowledgeable than she. 

"My mother works for the Ministry as an Auror, every once in a while she has to deal with Azkaban, so she knows all about them." Blaise explained. She looked at Harry. "You should eat that chocolate, it'll do you good." 

Harry nodded and began to eat, to his surprise he began to feel a little more cheerful almost immediately. 

"We have about ten minutes until we get to Hogwarts." Hermione said after a few minutes. "We should get organized." 

Everyone agreed, more out of an effort to put the last few minutes behind them than anything else. 

Kemenran- You'll have to wait and see, won't you? 

Ranchan17- Yes, I had a bout of inspiration. That's how it tends to work. Big updates every so often. 

HecateDeMort- Um... I'm not killing anybody yet, but if I decide to kill someone, I'll keep Ron in mind. 

athenakitty- Quirrell is already dead. This is fourth year. Ron and Hermione don't get along at all, as you'll see as the story continues. 

Layce74- Thank you. 

Merlin Halliwell- I'm glad you like it, I thought it was a neat idea. 

Sarenity- I'll try. 

SiLvErFaTeD- Thank you. 

Lady Lightning- Me either, but I never do. 

sak- Thank you, I'm glad you like the story. 

KawaiiWhiteWolf- I'm glad you like it. I love H/Hr, so I wantd them to be friends. I also hate Ron, so it was easy for me to reverse him and Draco. As for Hermione's background, I still haven't decided what I'm going to do. It requires some thought. 

jennifer- Thank you, I'll try. 

Illucia- It might come up at some point, you never know. 

The angelic vampire- Thank you. 

Tears of Jade- Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I haven't updated in a long time because I've been dealing with some personal issues, but I'll try to write more now. 

Song Gift- I really like Ginny (as long as she isn't paired with Harry), so she'll probably have a big role in this, down the road. After all, Draco's going to need someone isn't he? I'm a big D/G fan, so... 


	11. Part Ten

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Ten

The group of them didn't talk much through the remainder of the journey. 

At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmede station, and there was a great scramble to get out; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville Longbottom's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform rain was driving down in icy sheets. 

"Firs' years this way!" Called a familiar voice. 

Harry turned and saw the gamekeeper Hagrid at the end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students for their traditional journey across the lake. 

Harry had gotten to know Hagrid through Hermione, who had struck up a friendship with the groundskeeper in her first two months at Hogwarts when she had no friends. 

She was very fond of him and often brought Harry with her on her visits to his cottage. She had tried bringing Draco as well, but it didn't work out to well. Draco was a bit more of a snob than Harry was and had no desire to get along with Hagrid. So, they left him behind. 

Hermione waved, but that was all she got the chance to do as the group of them followed the rest of the students out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assumed, by an invisible horse. 

He, Draco, and Hermione climbed in one, and their friends followed, piling into their own coaches. 

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Harry felt better, since the chocolate, but still weak. Draco and Hermione kept watching him, as if afraid he'd pass out on them again. 

"You guys, I'm fine." Harry assured them. His brother and best friend just gave him a look, stately clearly that they didn't believe him. 

"Really, I am." He assured them. "So what do you think this year's sorting will be like?" 

They kept up quiet conversation as the carriage trundled towards a pair of magnificent wrought-iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars. 

As they got closer, Harry spotted two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they passed through the gate. 

He was well aware that Draco and Hermione were watching him intently. He knew they were worried, but didn't know how to reassure them. 

The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nears. 

At last, the carriage swayed to a halt. Draco jumped out, followed by Hermione. Harry took a moment to gather his strength, then stepped down. The three of them met up with their other friends and hurried up the stairs to the castle. 

Just as they headed towards the Great Hall, they were stopped by a voice. "Granger! I want to see you!" 

Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them. 

"Harry!" Right behind McGonagall, was Severus. "I want to see you." 

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, while Draco looked put out. 

"Don't worry, Draco, it's nothing to worry about." Severus assured him as he motioned to Harry. "Go take your place and Harry will join you in a few minutes." 

Draco sighed and headed into the Great Hall, Hermione and Harry exchanged looks and then each followed their respective Head of House. 

Harry followed Severus down to his office. 

"What did you wish to talk to me about?" He asked, once they were alone. 

"Two things, Lucius has told me that you've been warned about Black?" Severus asked in a low voice. 

Harry nodded. 

"Good." Severus told him. "I want you to promise me you'll be very cautious this year?" 

Harry nodded. "I promise." 

Severus paused for a moment, as if he wanted to say more, but couldn't. 

"Very good." He sobered and looked at Harry. 

"The other thing, _Professor Lupin_," Severus sneered as he said the other man's name, "sent an owl ahead saying you had taken ill on the train. It was all I could do to stop Madame Pompfrey from coming down and bustling you off to the hospital wing. I had to promise her that if I thought you needed it, I would send you there. Do you?" 

Harry shook his head. "No. I did pass out on the train, but I'm better now. I had some chocolate and that helped." 

"Very good." Severus told him, looking at him carefully. "I'll take your word on it, you still look pale, but I imagine you'll be all right." 

"Thank you." Harry said quietly. 

"You can go back to the feast now, I'm sure Draco is waiting impatiently." Severus said with a slight smile. 

Harry grinned in return and raced towards the Great Hall. 

Draco kept looking to the doors of the Great Hall, waiting impatiently for Harry. 

What was so important that Severus had wanted to talk to Harry, **only** Harry? Usually, their favorite 'uncle' treated them equally, always wanting to spend time with both of them. 

And what could McGonagall want with Hermione? 

Draco looked across the Great Hall to where Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She had come back in a few minutes earlier and was eating her meal slowly, distancing herself from her Housemates. 

Draco felt bad for her, being all by herself, especially in that house full of self-righteous pricks, but there was nothing he could do for her right now. 

Normally, Hermione ate most of her meals at the Slytherin table, Severus had given permission, but for any big occasion such as the Welcoming Feast, she ahd to sit with her Housemates. 

Too bad, really, she didn't deserve to be stuck with them. 

Draco was distracted out of his thoughts, by the sight of Harry entering the Great Hall. 

Harry stopped at the Gryffindor table long enough to whisper something in Hermione's ear, something that cause her to grin, and then hurried across the hall to take his place next to Draco. 

"Poor Hermione." Harry muttered as he sat down. 

"I was just thinking that." Draco told him. "But it's only tonight." 

"I suppose." Harry agreed, then he looked at Draco. "You want to know what Uncle Severus wanted, don't you?" 

"Well, yeah." Draco said, shooting his brother a look. "So what was that about?" 

"Sirius Black." Harry answered. "Oh, and the Dementors. He wanted to make sure I was okay. Apparently our new professor sent an owl." 

Draco nodded. "Ah." 

Harry looked around him. "Sorting's over I see." 

"Yeah. We didn't do too badly, some of them look like they have potential." Draco told him, motioning to the new students at the table. 

Harry looked them over and shrugged. "As long as they don't lose us any points." 

"What not interested in the newbies?" Blaise asked, leaning over from where she and Pansy had been deep in discussion. 

"Not really." Harry told her. 

Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak. 

"What do you think he'll say this year?" Draco whispered. 

Harry shrugged, and focused his attention on the Headmaster. Draco sighed and did the same thing. Harry had more of a respect for Dumbledore, than Draco did, but if Harry thought there was something worth respecting in the Headmaster, than Draco would do the same. 

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." 

Draco saw Harry shudder at the mention of the Dementors. 

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave without permission." Dumbledore continued. "Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises--or even Invisibility Cloaks." 

Draco saw Harry grin at that one. Harry had been sent James Potter's invisibility cloak at Christmas of their first year. It had thus been used to cause mischief, as the Headmaster surely knew. 

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every of you to give them to harm you." Dumbledore cautioned. "I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no students runs foul of the Dementors. On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year." 

"Two?" Draco whispered to Harry. "What's the other vacancy?" 

Harry just shrugged. 

"Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore introduced to some light, rather unenthusiastic applause. 

"Look at Uncle Severus!" Harry whispered in Draco's ear. 

Draco turned and was startled by the loathing on their "uncle's" face. Draco frowned, wondering what Severus had against their new teacher... 

"As to our second new appointment." Dumbledore continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that professor Kettleurn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." 

Draco made a face. He was not fond of the gamekeeper, no matter how hard Hermione tried to change that, it just wasn't going to happen. 

"I guess that explains the mysterious biting book." Blaise said with a smirk, once Dumbledore was done speaking. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, has anyone managed to open theirs yet?" 

Everyone at the table shook their heads. 

"Dad stunned ours and then we tied them with belts." Harry explained, speaking for Draco and himself. "He was not impressed." 

Draco laughed at the understatement, Lucius had had a few choice words for the stupidity of assigning books that attacked their owners. 

Draco grinned as he imagined his father's reaction to Hagrid's appointment, as Lucius had expressed some distaste of the gamekeeper in the past... 

**athenakitty**- Triwizard tournament is fourth year, this is only third year. Harry's going to learn lots of things, just wait and see. 

**jbcna**- The Sirius thing will be interesting, wait and see. As for Harry's Patronus, that will also be a touch interesting. 

**Granger-gurl-roz**- Thank you. From the first time I read the book, I wanted Harry to have accepted Draco's offer of friendship. I just thought there was so much potential there, since it didn't happen, I had to write it myself. I love Harry/Draco friendship (thought I'm not opposed to slash either), so that has a huge role in this. 

**Song Gift**- I'm glad you like my thoughts for the future. I like Ginny too and she's going to have a fairly large role in this, starting with the next chapter. 

**HecateDeMort**- That's the plan. 

**Prophetess Of Hearts**- Yes, there are advantages to being in Slytherin, aren't there? 

**Pure Black**- I'll try. 

**Agnei Smith**- I'm glad you like it. I'm also always open for ideas. 


	12. Part Eleven

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Eleven

That night, long after the feast was over, Ginny Weasley sat in her bed, unable to sleep. So, she snuck out of her dormitory, into the common room. 

She was surprised to see that she wasn't alone, Hermione Granger was already there, her head buried in some book. Ginny just stood there and watched the other girl. 

She knew that Hermione didn't have it easy. Nobody in her year seemed to like her, most seemed to actively dislike her. 

Ginny knew that Ron certainly had no kind words for. "Traitor", he called her and he went out of his way to taunt her. Mainly because Hermione associated with the Malfoy boys. 

Ginny knew her brother despised them both on sheer principle, and learning that Harry Malfoy was really Harry _Potter_ hadn't made it better. In fact, it had just made Ron even more furious and he took it out on Hermione. 

All their housemates did. 

Ginny didn't know what Hermione's first year had been like, but last year she had witnessed the way they excluded her and made fun of her, and yet they were amazed that she preferred the company of the Slytherins. 

Imagine that. Still, she had to live with the Gryffindors, but she seemed to cope well. 

Ginny envied her that. Ginny didn't fit in either, she only had one friend in Hogwarts and she was in another House. 

Her brothers ignored her and none of the girls in her year wanted to be friends with her, not that she really wanted to be friends with any of them, but... 

She envied Hermione. She had been excluded by her House and found other friends, the most popular boys in school at that. 

Ginny blushed at the thought of the Malfoy boys, especially Harry. He was very handsome and, despite what her brother had to say, very nice. She remembered how he had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets the year before, the kindness she had seen on his face. 

She knew he couldn't be as bad as her brother and his friends always said. So neither could his friends. 

Ginny gathered her courage and approached Hermione. "Hermione?" 

The older girl looked up from her book, startled to hear her name being called. She looked at Ginny in surprise. "What do you want?" 

Ginny shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanted to talk, maybe get to know you..." 

"Why would you want to do that?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Why would you want to get to know the House traitor?" 

Ginny shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, I don't like listening to gossip." Ginny paused. "Besides I don't fit in all that well around here and I thought you might know how that feels." 

Hermione smiled. "Yeah." She motioned to the seat next to her. "Why don't you sit down? We can get to know each other."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione headed over to the Slytherin table for breakfast, like she often did, but this time she had Ginny in tow. 

The two girls had stayed up half the night talking. Hermione discovered that Ginny was as unhappy as she had been before she had become friends with Harry and Draco. 

It seemed that Ron Weasley wasn't much nicer to his sister than he was too her. Oh, he didn't make pick on her or make fun of her, but he ignored her. Most of the members of Gryffindor House did. 

Hermione shook her head and Gryffindor was supposed to be the best house. Yeah, right. 

Anyway, Hermione had decided to take Ginny under her wing and offer her friendship, she'd also make sure the boys did the same. 

Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw Hermione's companion. "Slumming with the Weasleys are we, Hermione?" 

Hermione glared at him as she took her seat next to Blaise and across from Harry, she motioned for Ginny to sit on her other side. 

"Ignore him Ginny." She instructed. 

"Yeah, we do all the time." Harry said with a grin, smiling at GInny. "Welcome to the Slytherin table, by the way." 

He didn't ask any questions, but he sent Hermione a look letting her know that he expected an explanation later. 

She just smiled in return. She'd fill him in when she had time, there was very little that she didn't tell Harry. 

After a moment, conversation went on as normal, nothing more said about Ginny's prescence.

* * *

Ron Weasley's eyes narrowed in fury when he caught sight of his sister sitting at the Slytherin table. 

He hadn't really noticed her absence, until he happened to glance over at the Slytherins and caught sight of his sister sitting next to that traitor Granger. 

Granger, just her name filled with him fury. It was bad enough that she was a traitor to her house, but to bring her sister along with her! 

Ron wanted to jump up and rush over to the Slytherin table and confront Granger and drag Ginny back where she belonged, but experience had taught him that it wasn't a good idea. 

Taking on the whole Slytherin House would just lead to trouble, especially with Snape always lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce and get any and all Gryffindors in trouble. 

Except Granger, of course. Not that she was a **real** Gryffindor, anyway. 

No, as much as it galled him to admit even to himself, there was no point in him confronting Granger right now. No, he'd wait until she was alone and then he'd let her know how he felt about her corrupting his baby sister...

* * *

**starangel2106**- I'm glad you think so. 

**HecateDeMort**- I'm glad you like it. As for Hermione, be patient. I'm not mean enough to leave her in Gryffindor forever. It'll all work itself out in due time. 

**Constance Malfoy**- I'm glad you like it. Yes, I didn't update for a while, but I'm back and plan on updating at least semi-regularly. 

**Beth5572**- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. The story's not going to end for a while, but I'll try to update often so you can see how it unfolds. 

**Prophetess Of Hearts**- Everyone seems to want Hermione resorted. It'll happen eventually, I promise. Though who says she'll go to Slytherin? She'd make an awesome Ravenclaw... 

**monica**- I'm glad you like it. I love the brother aspect too, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

**athenakitty**- Harry will slowly begin to understand his past more and embrace his heritage, though still consider himself a Malfoy. 

**Isis-mystic**- Thank you, I'll try to update more often. 

**Grenger-gurl-rox**- Yes, the arguments are going to be great. I see Hermione and Draco, as taking over for Ron and Hermione, excpet they don't fight quite as much or as bitterly. This won't be slash, I can guarentee that, given that Harry and Draco have been raised as brothers and that would be wrong and they're the only slash pairing I like. This'll eventually be H/Hr, D/G. 

**Shadowface**- I'll try. 

**SiLvErFaTeD**- Thanks. 

**Song Gift**- Yes, see I brought Ginny in in this chapter and she's going to be a big part from now on. I hope you approve. Sorry it took me so long! 


	13. Part Twelve

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Twelve

"So what's the deal with the Weaslette?" Harry asked Hermione once the two had a private moment to talk. 

"Her name is Ginny." Hermione told him calmly. "And it turns out that Ron Weasley as good an older brother as he is housemate." 

Harry looked at her. "You're not telling me he torments his own sister?" 

He couldn't believe it. Weasley was a first-class jerk, but... 

Hermione shook her head. "No, even he's not that bad. But he does ignore her and so does the rest of her House. Poor girl has one friend in all of Hogwartsand she's a Ravenclaw. I thought she could use a friend." 

"And you decided to be that friend." Harry guessed. 

Hermione smiled. "Just like you were for me." 

"What can I say, you intrigued me." Harry admitted. "Besides fighting a troll together tends to bond people." 

"True." Hermione agreed. "But it was the fact that you fought that troll, that you noticed I was gone when nobody else did. You're special, Harry." 

He blushed, then grinned. "Of course I am, I'm a Malfoy after all."

* * *

"So why is Hermione taking on a tag along?" Draco asked Harry after Harry had finished talking to Hermione. 

"It turns out that Weasley's an even bigger jerk than we gave him credit for." Harry told his brother. 

"Is that possible?" Draco wondered. 

"Apparently." Harry answered. "Turns out Weasley ignores his sister. The poor girl has no friends at all." 

"And the Gryffindors think they're so righteous and mighty." Draco said, shaking his head. 

"I know." Harry agreed. "They go around acting like they're better than the rest of us and yet the way they treat their own... It's disgusting." 

"It's good of Hermione to rescue Weaslette." Draco said after a moment. 

"She identifies with her." Harry said quietly. "She knows what it's like to be lonely and ostracized, so she decided to be there for Ginny." 

"We all will be." Draco answered. "She'll need more than one friend after all." 

"Even if she is a Weasley?" Harry asked with a grin. 

Draco shrugged. "Doesn't seem like her family cares all that much about that, so why should we?"

* * *

"What were you doing at the Slytherin table?" Ron demanded of Ginny later that afternoon as he cornered in the Common Room. 

"Eating breakfast." She answered. 

"They're the enemy Ginny!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "We're not supposed to socialize with the enemy!" 

"They're not the enemy, they're our classmates." Ginny said calmly. 

"They're all evil." Ron told her. "Stay away from them, Ginny, if you know what's good for you." 

And with that Ron released her arm, which he had been holding, and walked away. 

Ginny glared at his retreating back. What gave him the right to talk to her like that? He ignored most of the time, but now he felt he could order her around? 

Ugh, she could just kill him! 

Well, regardless of what he had said, Ginny knew what House treated her better and it wasn't her own. 

So if the Slytherins were evil, where did that leave the high and mighty Gryffindors?

* * *

**Kemeran**- I'll try. 

**Agnus Dei**- I'm glad you like it. No, Ginny wouldn't work as evil. 

**HecateDeMort**- Thank you. 

**Morena Evensong**- I'm glad you like the story, even if you don't normally like alternate reality stories. I'm a big Slytherin fan myself and have always thought that they couldn't be that bad (which is why I always right them in a sympathetic light). I've never liked Ron and I agree, that it's not hard to picture him as the villain.   
It will be interesting to see how Sirius reacts. He'll be upset, I can promise you that. He'll also have a hard time accepting that Harry's a Malfoy now. I'm glad you like the way I handled Draco. I didn't want him to be **too** nice, because that's kind of boring. So I tried for a nice middle ground and I'm glad you think I acheived it! 

**LiLy MaLfOy13**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. 

**crazy-lil-nae-nae**- Thank you and I'll try. 

**GoddessMoonLady**- Ron is a jerk, isn't he? Don't worry about Ginny, she's in good hands now, though her brother is going to stir up some trouble. I'm glad you like it, thank you for the feedback. 

**HarrySlytherinson**- Well, right now Draco's 13 and Ginny's 12, but romance is definitly possible down the road. Just wait and see... 

**Granger-gurl-rox**- I'm glad you like the Ginny/Hermione friendship. Rn's reaction is going to be bad, but I promise you that Hermione's going to be okay. You're also right about Hr/D. Draco likes to annoy Hermione, but he doesn't really get bothered by her the way Ron does. It's more good natured arguing. 

**Elven Maid0**- I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update more often, I've just been crazy busy lately. 

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin**- Thanks, I'll try. 

**HaliOmani**- A fellow Ron hater, huh? Yeah, GoF is pretty much when I began to hate him, though he started irritating me in PoA. Anyway, I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the feedback! 

**Magic Crystal Rose**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it and I'll try to update more often! 

**Weirkat**- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. 

**Heather**- I'ts not hard to see Ron as a prat, is it? You'll have to see what happens with Sirius. He will definitely appear, I can promise you that. I'm glad you like it and thank you for reviewing!

**Paige Halliwell**- Thank you, I'm glad you like the story and that you think it's orginal and well done. That means a lot to me. Definitely some H/Hr later as well as D/G, since I love both of those pairs. I think the Draco/Hermione/Harry trio works better too, since I love Draco and hate Ron! Ginny's crush on Harry is going to pretty brief. It's more of a hero-worship thing, he saved her life. But it'll wear off. 


	14. Part Thirteen

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Thirteen

_Two Weeks Later_

After supper, Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Tower with the same reluctance she felt every night. 

She spent the better part of every day with the Slytherins, but at night she had to go back to her own quarters. Quarters unfortunately filled with her housemates. 

Still, after two years, she was used to it. 

As she entered the Common room, she saw Ron Weasley staring at her. She suppressed a sigh. Of all her housemates, Weasley was the one she hated the most. 

He got up and came over to her. 

"Now, if it isn't the traitor." He greeted, his voice low and angry. 

"What do you want Weasley?" Hermione demanded, not in the mood to put up with his usual theatrics. 

"I want you to stay away from my sister." Ron told her in a low voice. 

"And if I don't?" Hermione asked with a smirk. "Because, really, Ginny can choose she wants to hang out with." 

"Stay away from her or you'll regret it." Ron warned, before he stomped off. 

Hermione watched him go, not at all affected by his threats. Stupid, arrogant git. 

She sighed, the only part that really bothered her was that she stuck in the same House with him and many others like him for the next almost five years.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny and Hermione went down to breakfast together. 

"You're brother warned me to stay away from you." Hermione told Ginny lightly. 

Ginny froze, terrified of what she was hearing. "You're not going to listen are you?" 

"Of course not." Hermione assured her. "Ginny, you're idiot of a brother doesn't care me." 

Ginny bit her lip, she knew that Ron was usually serious in his threats. 

"Hermione, you should at least be on guard." She warned. "Ron's got quite a temper." 

"And I've got two Malfoys and the entire Slytherin House at my back." Hermione assured her. "You're brother wouldn't dare try anything." 

Ginny nodded, hoping that she was right. She probably was, Ron wouldn't want to take on all the Slytherins. 

But still, she had a bad feeling...

* * *

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. 

There was Ginny sitting with the Slytherins again. Neither she nor that traitor Granger had listened to his warnings! 

Well, he'd just have to make her pay. 

Granger, not Ginny, after all she **was** his sister. Even if she was showing extremely bad taste. 

No, he'd just have to make Granger see that he was serious in his warnings about her keeping away from Ginny. 

Nothing to serious of course, but enough to show teach her a lesson...

* * *

**Paige Halliwell**- I'm glad you like the way I'm writing the characthers. Sirius will show up soon, and it'll definitely be interesting. As for the H/Hr, be patient, they're still only 13. 

**Windy River**- Thank you, I'll try. 

**Weirkat**- I wanted to try somethign new and interesting, thus why I made him a Malfoy. I'm glad you think it works, thank you! 

**greg**- I'm glad you like it! And don't worry this will eventualyl be H/Hr, D/G. 

**GoddessMoonLady**- Yes, Ginny's involment with the Slytherins is going to make everything more interesting, as you'll see. 

**ConstanceNicholson**- Thank you, don't worry I won't stop writing this until it's finished and Harry adn Hermione will evnetually end up together, don't worry. 

**DecpetiveKindness**- I'm glad you like it and I see you like Ron as much as I do. He's definitly the antagonist of this story. 

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley/b>- I'll try. **

**Granger-gurl-roz**- Ron is an idiot, I've always thought that at least. I'm glad you like the Hr/G friendship, that will be a huge part of this story. 

**HecateDeMort**- Thank you. 

**Slash Goddess Connla**- Thank you. 


	15. Part Fourteen

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fourteen

Hermione and Ginny returned to the Gryffindor Tower together a couple nights later. Except for classes, they had rarely been apart the last few weeks. 

In Ginny, Hermione had found a kindred spirit and both girls had found a friend in what often seemed like enemy camp. 

They parted at the doors of their respective quarters and Hermione entered the third year girl's bedroom, then screamed. 

Her stuff had been trashed. Her books were scattered everywhere, as were her clothes, but some of those had been cut up and others had been dyed a deep green. Her bed was messed up and her personal belongings had been thrown all over the place, she noticed that her pictures had been shattered. On the wall above her bed, was painted the words _traitor_. 

Hermione looked at her two dorm mates, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who were just sitting there, looking at the mess. They both looked satisfied, but Hermione didn't think either of them was the culprit. Or at least not the only culprit. 

This was definitely Weasley's handiwork, she'd put money on it, but she knew she wouldn't be able to prove it. Still, she had to do _something_. 

She couldn't take this any longer. She stopped screaming and turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She kept walking, until she reached Professor McGonall's quarters. 

"What's wrong, Miss Granger?" The Professor asked, seeing her stricken face. 

"Come and see." Hermione said flatly. 

The Professor followed her back to her dorm, the two of them walking in silence. 

When they got there, Hermione saw Professor McGonagall's face contort in anger. "Who did this!" She demanded. 

Lavender and Parvati froze in fear. 

"It wasn't us!" Lavender exclaimed. "We just got here it and it was like this..." 

"And you made no attempts to clean it up, did you?" Professor McGonagall demanded. 

The two girls shook their head reluctantly. "No..." 

"I thought not, five points each from Gryffindor." The girls started to protest, but Professor McGonagall wasn't listening. She turned to Hermione. "Do you know who did this?" 

"No." Hermione said. "But it could be anyone. I'm not very popular among my Housemates." 

Professor McGonagall nodded and was silent for a long time. "Come with me." She ordered Hermione. "I think we need to see Professor Dumbledore and come up with a solution to this problem."

* * *

A little while alter, Hermione was in Professor Dumbledore's off. Along with Dumbledore and McGonagall, Professors Snape, Sprout and Vector were also present. 

Dumbledore had listened to Professor McGonagall explain what she had found in Hermione's room and then Hermione had tentatively begun to speak of the treatment she had received at the hands of her Housemates for the last two years. 

Dumbledore looked very grave. "The situation cannot be allowed to continue." He said at last. "Somethings needs to change and that's why I asked you all to be here. Though, it is a little unusual, it is not unheard of for a student to be re-sorted due to any number of circumstances and I believe that it is the appropriate solution to this problem." 

"I agree." Professor Snape answered. "Obviously, the girl can't stay where she is." 

Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Vector murmured their agreement. 

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, she was actually being re-sorted! She was thrilled, then something occurred to her. Ginny. She couldn't abandon her new friend. 

"I'd like that, sir." She told Dumbledore. "But..." 

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked kindly. 

"But Ginny Weasley, I can't leave her." Hermione said quietly. "I'm the only friend she has there." 

The professors exchanged looks. 

"Minerva, go get Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said finally. "Perhaps, she'd like to be re-sorted as well." 

McGonagall nodded and a left, a few minutes later she returned with a very puzzled Ginny. 

"Hermione!" Ginny cried. "I saw what they did, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Hermione answered. "Better now." 

Ginny looked confused. 

"Miss Granger is about to be re-sorted." Dumbledore explained. "She was very concerned about your welfare and suggested that you might also prefer a new House." 

Ginny thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Yes, please." 

"Very well." Dumbledore said and he got up and went over to a cabinet. He took out the Sorting Hat and handed it to Hermione. "Miss Granger, you may go first." 

_Back again are we, that's unusual._ A voice whispered in her head. _Still, I see the problem. Oh, no Gryffindor won't do for you anymore at all. Such a slip, those mistakes I rarely make. Let's me look... Oh, there's no debate, there's only place for you and that's..._ "SLYTHERIN." 

Hermione couldn't believe her eras. 

It was what she wanted, of course, but how it was possible? Muggleborns **never** went to Slytherin. Still, she wasn't about to argue. 

Professor Snape looked satisfied with the hat's decision and offered her a sliver of a smile. 

Then it was Ginny's turn, it took a few minutes, but finally the House out "SLYTHERIN". 

"So we're still Housemates." Hermione told Ginny with delight. 

"Yes, but it a better house." Ginny said, seeming as happy with the news as Hermione herself. 

Oh, yes, things would be better from now on. Hermione couldn't wait to see Harry and Draco's faces when they heard the news, though she was afraid of what they'd do to Weasley if they had the chance...

* * *

**Potterfanforever**- I like Ginny and Draco and I think it works for this story. I'm not 100 sure that's the direction I'm going to go, as I said before at this point Ginny's 12 and Draco's 13, so it's a little premature. But I do think it's a possibility down the road. 

**HecateDeMort**- Thanks. 

**The Horns Hold The Halo Up**- I don't know if Ron will die... But there'll be lots of Ron bashing, that I can promise. 

**Paige Halliwell**- Ron as a ferrett, now there's an idea... I love the Hermione/Ginny friendship also and I'm glad you think I'm writing them well. As for Ron, I hate him too... 

**Brenna8**- You do have a point about the Boy-Who-Lived thing. But I'll just say that Harry never pays attention to stories, that he'd actually heard it before, just forgotten. 

**DeceptiveKindness**- I'm glad you liked it. 

**Lyonessheart**- I'm glad you like it and I don't insist on pairing them off, I haven't yet, it's just a possibility. I'm still debating Draco/Ginny, though I admit that I will probably have Harry and Hermione get together at some point. As for not reading because you don't like the pairing, I've read stories with pairings I didn't like, mainly because I thought the story was worth it and I hope you'll find that that's the case here. 

**the leviathan**- I've hated Ron since GoF too! As for your questions, just keep reading, all will be revealed in time. I'm glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing! 

**Shadowed Rains**- I hate Ron too and not just in this story. I'm glad you like it. I wanted to try something different, thus this story. 

**nefer tenshi**- I don't think Ron should die, but I'm glad you like the story. 

**Katlyn**- I'm glad you like the story adn I'm sorry it was so short, but the next part just didn't fit with it, so they had to be seperate chapters. 

**Kei Ikari**- Thank you. 

**Andrew**- I can't stop everything else, I'm equally committed to all my current works-in-progress. Besides my muse tends to dictate what gets updated and what doesn't. But I'm glad you like the story. 

**granger-gurl-roz**- Ron does have a nasty side that will come out more and more as the story goes along. Just wait and see! 

**japanese-jew**- I thought about that, but I figured that even Ron isn't stupid enough to challenge an entire table full of people who hate his guts alone. 


	16. Part Fifteen

This Life   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fifteen

Draco and Harry were just relaxing in the Common Room along with the rest of their friends, well the friens who were in Slytherin with them, when Severus entered. To Harry's surprise, Hermione and Ginny were right behind him. 

"I have an announcement to make." Severus announced to the room. "Due to special circumstances, both Miss Granger and Miss Weasley have been sorted into this House. I hope you make them welcome." 

With that he was off, leaving the room abuzz with chatter. 

Harry hopped up and went over to Hermione. "What did Weasley do?" He demanded, knowing that something had to have caused this. 

"I'll tell you later." She said quietly, as Draco, Blaise and the others came over to the two of them. 

"Welcome to Slytherin!" Blaise told the two girls, throwing her arms around Hermione in a hug and giving Ginny a big smile. 

"Yes, at last you're where you belong." Draco told Hermione with a satisfied smile. 

"Yes, I am." Hermione said with a big smile, she looked at Ginny. "We _both_ are."

* * *

Minerva entered the Gryffindor common room, still furious over what had happened. 

This was not Gryffindor behavior and for the first time in many years, she was deeply ashamed of her entire House. 

When she got to the common room, she saw most of the students gathered there. Sternly, she began to address them. 

"For those of you don't know, a student of this House had her belongings trashed and her privacy invaded by her fellow Housemates, who should be sticking up for her not persecuting her." She began, looking at them all in turn. She had a good idea of where the blame belonged, but no proof. "As I have no proof as to the identities of the perpetrators, I have no choice but to punish the whole House, I am taking 50 points away from Gryffindor as a whole. Also, any student to be caught acting out against a fellow student will be severely punished." 

The was a reaction then, an angry ones as the students reacted. 50 points was a lot this early in the school year. 

"Also, the student in question, Hermione Granger has been resorted out of this House." She told them all, there were some murmurs, but no real reaction. Sadly, none of them seemed at all upset to see Miss Grange go. 

"At her request, Virginia Weasley has also been resorted." 

That got quite a reaction, mainly from the four Weasley boys, who all made noise in protest. 

Minerva ignored them all. "That will be all." 

With that, she turned and left the common room, wondering how her students could act so shamefully...

* * *

Ron couldn't believe what he had heard. 

Ginny had been resorted! How had that happened? 

He wasn't all that sad to see Granger go, in fact he thought it was good riddance. 

But his sister was a different story. She was a Weasley, she belonged in Gryffindor. It had always been that way. 

So how in the world could she actually be resorted? Ron could see the disbelief on the faces of his brothers as well. 

A Weasley in Slytherin had never happened before and Ron was sickened at that the thought. 

Well, he was going to have a talk with his sister in the morning and make her see reason. And if that didn't work and she insisted on staying in Slytherin... Well, then he wouldn't consider her a part of his family...

* * *

**HecateDeMort**- Thank you. 

**PaigeHalliwell**- Thank you. As I said, I'm pretty sure about the H/Hr, D/G pairings, but I hate saying definites--my muse has been known to make me something will go one way and then end up taking it in a totally different direction. I'm definitely going to do most of the school years, but I'm not sure if it'll be one story or if this will stop at some point and then there'll be a sequel. 

**ShadowedRains**- I can read stories with Ron, I can even like Ron in some stories, I just can't write him in a good light usually, because my personal bias comes through. 

**DeceptiveKindness**- Glad to see Hermione out of Gryffindor Hell? I'm glad you like it. 

**Sara**- Interesting idea and I can't fault the logic, but Severus is definitely **not** Harry's father in this story. As I saod, it's a neat idea, but there are a few flaws: like the fact that if he had been Severus' son he would have gone to live with Severus not the Malfoys once it was discovered he was being abused. Still, neat theory. 

**simplicity.exe**- I promise that the entire family won't abandon Ginny, she'll still have allies in her family. But **some** members are going to be against her (hint, hint). 

**Hermione102**- Thank you, I'll try. I'm going to take the story until the end, though I might skip over some parts. I'm just not sure if it'll all be one story or two seperate stories: the early years and then the later years. 

**TheBonnie**- Thanks. 

**Eva McGregor**- Thank you. 

**Lyonessheart**- Thank you. I love H/Hr and not becuase they're the "muggle influenced" characters, but because I think they truly fit. As for pairing up characters, I really beleive that a H/Hr will add to this story and I'm still debating about D/G, but if I do go that direction will be for the same reason. 

**goddessa39**- The reason that we didn't see what the hat said to Ginny was because that part was told in Hermione's perspective and I thought it would be choppy to suddenly switch perspecitves. I'm glad you like the direction I'm taking this in. 

**Like Totally Like**- Thanks, I have to admit, I also enjoy Ron bashing. 

**Windy River**- I'll try. 

**fifespice**- Thank you. Yes, I really like my characterization of Narcissa and I do think Harry is better off away from the Durseleys. I'm glad you like my Slytherin Harry. Harry will **eventually** come to terms with his past. Eventually. Hermione's roots will be discovered later. That's all I'm going to say about that. 

**deb**- Thank you. I don't know if Occulmency is in the kids future, maybe Harry's... Harry has no access to the Potter vault, he won't until he's seventeen. 


	17. Part Sixteen

This Life  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Sixteen  
  
The next morning, Hermione and Ginny were enjoying their first breakfast as _official_ members of Slytherin House, when an old, lumbering owl landed on their table.

"That's my family's owl." Ginny whispered, terrified, though relieved to see that the letter wasn't a Howler.

"Might as well see what they have to say." Hermione said encouragingly.

Ginny hesitated and then opened the letter. Generations of her family had been in Gryffindor and now she had chosen to be resorted and into Slytherin of all places... She knew her parents weren't going to be happy with her, but she hoped that they weren't too harsh.

_Dear Ginny,_

Your father and I received several owls last night about the turn of events. From your brothers, as well as one from Professor Dumbledore.

Your brothers are quite upset and I must admit that your father and I are quite surprised to hear that you chose to leave Gryffindor House. 

We're also disappointed that you didn't write and tell us yourself. Ginny, we love you and we're not going to judge you too harshly, we just want to know why you made this decision.

We hope to hear from you soon.

Love,  
Mum

Ginny put down the letter.

"Bad news?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny shook her head. "No. Mum and Dad were actually quite understanding."

"That's great." Hermione said with a big smile.

Ginny nodded, but then cast a nervous look over at the Gryffindor table. "Mum and Dad reacted okay, but I'm pretty sure my brothers are going to be a different story all together..."

* * *

Hermione was a bit worried for Ginny.

She knew from experience that Ron Weasley was not the moist pleasant person to deal with and she was afraid about how he was going to react. She shared her concerns with Harry, right after breakfast.

He nodded. "You have a point, there's no telling what he might do to her." He was quiet, as if trying to decide what to do. "I guess really the only thing to do is make sure she's not alone." Harry said finally. "I'll talk to Draco and to some of the Second Years, we'll make sure that Ginny always has someone with her. Wesley should find it harder to bother her then."

"Thank you." Hermione said gratefully.

Harry just smiled and shrugged. "She's one of us now and we Slytherins take care of our own."

It was that simple.

Hermione marvelled at how anyone could think that Slytherin was the worst house and Gryffindor was the best. So much stupid prejudice when the truth was exactly the opposite. It was the Gryffindors who bullied and judged and were just absolutely horrid and the Slytherins who protected and cared.

No, Slytherin was definitely the best House of all, if only the rest of the school would just wise up and see that, how much better everything would be then.

* * *


End file.
